The Lady Lord and the Guard Dog
by CJMolyneux
Summary: A story of a girl of the 21 century being thrown into the world of Black Butler. This is M for Swearing, possible lemons if and when I feel like it, blood, gore and gust, themes of slavery. So on so forth. Reviews are welcome. I do not own any existing characters or story plots that are not made by myself.
1. A Forth Wall Beginning

It was a normal day in London. Grey clouds hung over head threatening to spoil the day with a heavy rain. A two horse drawn black carriage travelled down the busy street. A relatively tall man sat on the coachman's seat. He had hair as black as the void. Pale porcelain skin the was as white as a dead man's corpse. Brown, no crimson eyes watched the road ahead with a posed gaze.

He came to stop in front of their destination, the Undertaker's shop. But their was quite an odd scene standing in front. She appeared to be a young lady, in very peculiar attire. Her face fixed in a scowl as she glared up at the sign that hung above the door, forest green eyes alight with pure and utter annoyance. Her arms folded across her chest as she tapped an odd shoe against the pavement. Her white blonde hair, quite a thick amount, was straight but wild all at once pulled up into a high pony tail with a thick purple ribbon keeping it in place. Palatinate purple to be precise. The clothing she wore was an odd jacket that appeared to be made of leather, open, some from a grey plaid button up shirt, untucked, and a pair of pants made of a material unknown to him. Not to mention the very strange luggage she had strapped over her shoulders.

But this young lady would have to wait. He hopped down and let his young Master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive. As he stepped out he himself spotted the woman, finding her appearance just as shocking.  
He walked up to her calmly and cleared his "Excuse me Miss, but are you alright?" His voice holding all his pride. His butler saw her back tense at the sound of his Master's voice. She turned around and looked at him, her scowl only seemed to deepen. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger gently as she pulled a pair of square glasses from her pocket. She slipped them on her face before opening her eyes to look over the little Earl once again. Her eyes moved catching the butler's faced with his 'pleasant' closed mouth smile. She looked back to the Earl before she let a sigh fall past her lips, eye sliding closed.

"Truthfully, I am still unsure. If your butler would be so kind to lend me a knife for a moment maybe then I can confirm something."  
Ciel eyed her with great and utter confusion, "Confirm what Miss?"  
She placed one hand into a pocket of the leather jacket and waved the other in a dismissing matter, "Something of no real importance but I will settle my mind's argument."  
Ciel looked up to his butler and nodded. The butler in black pulled out out the piece of silverware and held it out for the strange woman. She opened her eyes taking it in her small delicate looking hands. She held her left hand in a fist and used her right to bring the flat side of the knife down onto her knuckles. Her face screwed up as she winced in pain.  
"Ow..." She looked at her knuckles of her left hand and frowned deeply, "Well shit... It actually hurt." She sighed handing back the knife to the butler as the both looked at her in utter confusion.  
Ciel spoke carefully but with air as arrogance, "Of course it hurt. Why would it not?"  
The woman stuffed her hands back into her jacket as she looked at them, "Because, Ciel Phanthomhive, if this was all a dream, it wouldn't hurt."

Ciel and his trusted butler stared at the girl in utter confusion or disbelieve. She couldn't quite tell behind the masks of composure. It was silent enough between them to hear a pin drop. Or she thought it would be if it weren't for the busy streets of London in the distance.  
Sebastian was the first one to speak after the silence, "Excuse me my lady, but what makes you think this was all a dream?"  
She gave a short humourless laugh as she looked at him, "Look at me Michaelis, do I look like I belong here? I stand out like a sore thumb."  
"That is very much true," he nodded looking over her attire once more with a critical eye. "but that doesn't explain why this would appear as nothing but a dream to you."  
She sighed looking away, her glasses sliding down her nose slightly, "No I suppose it doesn't. But for now can we not discuss that? I have my secrets and you have yours."

Without another word she turned and headed into the Undertaker's shop leaving the door open for the Earl and Butler. She walked up to the coffin leaning against the wall at the back of the shop and knocked on the lid.  
Her voice holding the slight tone of annoyance, "Undertaker I need a word with you."  
The said man moved the lid of the coffin out of the way and looked to her. He spoke in his usually 'low class' accent, "Oh, 'ello there, Mi'Lady. What do you need with me? 'ahaps a fitting for one of me coffins?"  
The woman seemed to think about it carefully, "Actually that isn't a bad idea consider I probably won't survive here long..."

She seemed to zone out slightly as the Undertaker had a bit of a chuckle at her way of way of speaking.  
"That be a very odd accent you got there Mi'Lady. Where are you from?"  
She sighed and waved her hand in another dismissive gesture, "Somewhere a long way off from here. Any way I need to talk you about a few things. I few things someone like me shouldn't know."  
He tilted his head, "Oh? And what may that be?"  
She looked him square in the eyes, well, where she assumed the eyes would be behind the bangs, "Have you been playing around in _that_ library by any chance?"  
He looked at her in slight shock, "You are right Mi'Lady, that you shouldn't know about that. How do you know about such a thing?"  
She waved both hands this time, her annoyance far more clear in her voice, "It doesn't matter and it is far to confusing to explain. Let us just say I know a great many things I shouldn't and leave it at that. Now please just answer the question."

The Earl, the Butler and the Undertaker were all very confused by the odd young strange woman in their mists.  
Undertaker spoke carefully, "No I have not Mi'Lady."  
The young lady sighed took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose hard. She sat down on a coffin in a huff and tried to keep herself calm, "Do you know if a book by the name, _Amber Von Tously_ is missing by any chance?"  
The Undertaker shook his head causing the girl to sigh.  
She gritted her teeth and spoke through them carefully, "Then how else, in the name of Gehenna, did I wind up here?"  
Sebastian looked to her carefully, "Gehenna my Lady?"  
The forest green eyes snapped open to him, "Gehenna, oblivion, the abyss, the inferno, purgatory. In a simple word 'hell'." She leaned in seemingly baring her teeth, "But I am _sure_ you of all people know exactly of what I am talking about."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side giving his 'pleasant' smile, "I am afraid I have no clue about what you are talking about."  
She sighed taking off her glasses and cleaning them on her plaid shirt, "Sorry, I am a bit grumpy... But that can be expected of someone if you wake up in some random alleyway with no idea how you got there. Let alone a splitting headache to accompany the strange circumstances."  
Ciel watched her carefully, recovering from her little statement, "You said you are from here. Are you lost?"  
She slipped her glasses back on, "In the simplest terms of it, yes. But I am afraid it is bit more complicated than that... A lot more complicated..."  
Undertaker looked over her, "Would you like tea while you try to explain all this Mi'Lady?"  
"Yes," she closed her eyes, "and some of your bone biscuits wouldn't be passed up on either."

After a few quiet moments, they were sitting on the coffins around the shop. The young lady sipped her tea from the beaker cup carefully. She took a bone biccie and dunked it carefully before biting off the end.  
She swallowed it down, "First things first the name is Amber Von Tously. No need to introduce yourself. I know who you all are."  
Ciel nodded, "You said you are lost. Where are you from? We might be able to help you home."  
Amber placed a hand over her mouth stifling a laugh, "As I said, it is complicated. It is so much a where but a when. Granted, I sure as hell not from Britain. My history isn't so good but my country was colonised by England in 1700's. I have no desire to go there at this moment however."

The three gentlemen watched her with all their own faces. Undertaker was giggling at her predicament, Sebastian's face was calm and quite unreadable, Ciel's held calm disbelief and speculation.  
His voice carried it even more so, "You can't except me to believe that."  
Amber sipped her tea and merely looked at him, "I have no reason to lie. Whether you believe me or not is your choice. I am not going to waste my breathe trying to persuade your stubborn mind. The 21st century is the time I call home. The horse and carriage is far out of style and our cars are alot faster. Our phones are wireless and cordless and the clothes you are wearing, we would only wear to a costume party... Or in my case, SuperNova or ComicCon." She gave a knowing smirk at her little inside joke.

He continue to glare at her with his sky blue eye. She stared back unafraid as she nibbled more on her biscuit. Once done she reached down and unzipped her back pack and pulled out a odd looking device. Standing not removing her eyes from the Earl's she pulled another odd device from her back pants pocket, wrapped in what seemed to be an odd wire. The three watch her movements, cautious now the new devices. She plugged the smaller one into the bigger on with the wire. Amber grinned and played with the smaller one for a bit before. Her grin grew bigger as she hit the middle button on the small device. Music and voices came from the bigger device now. Amber, of coarse, knew it to be the song, Monochrome no Kiss, the theme song of Kuroshitsuji. The looks on their faces where priceless to her as she laughed at there shock.

She stopped the music after a bit but continued to laugh in a quite unlady like manner. She was having trouble breathing by the end of it. Ciel was the first one to speak as they slowly calmed down from the shock.  
"What is that thing?!" All niceties out the window now.  
Amber breathed out carefully as she corrected her glasses, "For me, it was facing the forth wall and shattering it with a sledge hammer." She gave a chuckle shaking her head. "For you however you can think of it as a very advanced music box I guess. Do not ask me to explain how it works. It would be a bit hard to explain in this day-en age."  
Sebastian watched her very closely as she put away, "That is quite a music box then... But what was the forth wall you were referring to?"  
She held her arms in an 'x' in front of herself, "Oh no. We are leaving that topic untouched for all eternity."  
Sebastian gave a slight smirk and dropped his voice to a seductive octave, "Are you sure their is nothing that can be done to change your mind?"

Amber's face darkened to a bright shade of red as she pointed a stern finger at him, "You even try and I will cream something that you don't want people knowing!"  
Sebastian tilted his head moving towards her in a predatory manner, "Oh and what would that be?"  
She pointed harder leaning back away from his advances, "Ich sage Ciel, du versteckst Katzen in deinem Schrank."*  
Sebastian stopped his advance as he recognised the language. German.  
He eyed her carefully with almost a dark intent, "Und wie weißt du, dass meine Dame?"  
She lowered her arm relaxing carefully, "Ich kenne eine Menge Dinge, die ich nicht tun sollte. Dinge, die ich nicht teilen werde, wenn nicht mein Leben in Gefahr ist. Ich teile das mit dir, weil ich weiß, dass du mich ohne einen Gedanken töten kannst. Ich bin nur menschlich.."

He gave a soft deadly smile, "You speak German well."  
She remained still watching him, giving a simple answer, "I enjoying learning."  
He grinned a sly grin, "Knowledge is a dangerous thing."  
She gave a small sly smile of her own, "That is true, but my knowledge is random so I don't fall to its corruption."  
Ciel gave a grumble, "What in the world are you two talking about."  
Amber smiled looking to him, "The value of my life I belief. Personally I value it quite a bit and do not desire to die anytime soon. But since I am here I think I will need some help from you."

Ciel straightened his stance becoming his regal self once more, "Oh and why should I help you?"  
"I know a great many things I shouldn't. I could be of use on your cases or _research_ ," Amber tilted her head with a polite smile. "Also I am not bad at playing chess. But I do have one request if you do agree."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes, "And what would that be?"  
Amber looked in square in the eye, "The day I where a corset is the day the inferno freezes over. I will dress as a male. Oh I should also mention my bloodline can be traced back to Mary Queen of the Scots. So I would prefer being treated as a Lord. Cover story being your cousin from far far away that is now in London to conduct family business."

* * *

* _"I tell Ciel, you're hiding cats in your closet."  
_ _"And how do you know that my lady?"  
_ _"I know a lot of things I should not do. Things I will not share, if not my life is in danger. I share this with you because I know you can kill me without a thought. I am only human."_

This is the English-German Translating, though the lovely _accurate_ Google Translate. I am aware some of this will be grammatically incorrect or straight up wrong. If someone who is fluent in German would like to correct me. Please do.


	2. Fears and Truths of a Lord

_"His name is Teivel..." And so it was._

They arrived back to the manor later than the Earl would have liked, but Amber was insistent on taking a steady pace for the wounded horse. When the arrived and stepped out the four servants came out to great them. Amber was busy looking over Teivel making sure he didn't worsen any swelling or cause his wounds to bleed more.  
"Welcome home young Master," They chimed in a cheery manner.  
Ciel looked over the manor, "I see it is still in one piece at least..." He mumbled mostly to herself. He then stood straighter, "We have a guest, a cousin of mine, Lord Amber Von Tously."  
The four servants looked to the newcomer who was still looking over the wounds of the horse. Amber raise a hand, "Pleasure to meet you Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin and Tanaka, but I am afraid Teivel calls to be helped first. Sebastian, would you please be able to make a herb salve for me?" Amber straitened herself as she looked to the black suited butler. "Something to cease the bleeding and take down swelling would be good."

The four, well three, servants stood in slight shock at the pretty faced Lord with great manners.  
Sebastian bowed his head, "But of course, Lord Von Tously."  
She nodded and looked back to Ciel, "I will talk with you in the study once I have treated Teivel. Answer anymore questions you have."  
The Earl nodded heading inside without another word.  
Amber turned to the four servants, "Finny could you fetch some warm water? Mey-rin could you please find me a large sowing needle and thick strong medical thread? Bard some large bandages please?" She looked down at Tanaka, "And Tanaka, could you please lead the way to the stables?"  
The servants all jumped into action with a yes Sir and scurried off. Amber walked behind Tanaka leading the large horse carefully.

At the stables, the servants stood around her as she wash the blood and grim from the steeds wounds.  
Bard spoke up first, "Lord Tously, can I ask what kind of parent names a boy Amber?"  
She chuckled as she moved a slow hand with a cloth over a quivering wound, "One's that said I have the fire to hold it well. After all, it only takes one ember to start a forest fire."  
Finny spoke next with a voice of sadness, "What happen to Teivel? Why is he all cut up?"  
Amber's face turn solemn, "Because humans are, most of the time, the cruelest things in the worlds. But don't fret," She smiled at him, "Teivel is a fighter, a few deep cuts won't stop him."  
Mey-Rin spoke with her funny flustered accent, "You are so kind Lord Tously, yes you are."  
Amber smiled at them, "Please save the Lord stuff for formal things. Amber is fine." She finished cleaning the wounds, "And I am only kind to those that I deem fit. Now I wonder if Sebastian has made my salve."

And the words couldn't be more true, speak the devil's name, and he shall appear.  
"I have. Do you require help in applying it?" His smooth voice cut through the barn. Causing the servants and the Lord to jump.  
Amber placed a hand on her head as she mumbled under her breathe, "Bloody hell.. I will have to teach Teivel to warn me of your presence.."  
Sebastian looked to the servants with narrowed eyes, "Don't you have chores to do..."  
The servants bolted with a 'yes sir', leaving Amber alone with the demon. She took the salve from him and applied it gentle not caring about getting in on her fingers.  
Sebastian spoke as she worked, "And I doubt the horse could do much to stop me from hurting you if I had too." His voice was sly and leaking a tone the screamed 'danger'.  
"True, Teivel could do very little to stop you. But it could stop me from having a heart attack at a young age."  
He smirked, "You have quite a sense of humor. How old are you, if I may be so bold?"  
She smiled, "Twenty one. Though most assume me to be sixteen. I blame my height."

Amber was quite short an quaint 5'5. A good few inches taller than Ciel but short none the less. The top hat she now wore added to her height making her seem taller.  
Sebastian lifted a brow, "Really? Somewhere in the teens would have been my guess as well."  
Amber moved to the needle and thread. She looked at it with a frown, "This is going to be a problem..."  
Sebastian tilted his head, "What is My Lord?"  
She pushed up her glasses, "I have a fear of needles..."  
A chuckle erupted from the demon as he tilted the head away, "Is that so?"  
She looked back to him, "Yes. I can make fun of an all powerful demon and threaten to tell his Master what he hides in his closet. But needles, heights and doctors are things I am not fond of." She looked back to the needle and thread, "I had to get a needle in my knee as a child... I kicked the doctor in the nose. Took seven doctors to hold me down. I have grown accustom to my fears through. I can live though them. Tolerate them. Doesn't mean I like them." She picked them up and began to stitch the wounds the need it the most.


	3. The Game is Afoot

_"I have grown accustom to my fears though. I can live through them. Tolerate them. Doesn't mean I like them."_

The time traveler and the demon walked back towards the manner. It was a pleasant silence between them as Amber fixed the cuffs of her jacket. But there was a question bothering the demon, though he wasn't letting it appear of his mask of a face.  
"You truly don't fear me?" His voice was playful but Amber could sense a bit of curiosity mixed in.  
Amber tilted her head in thought, "I never said I didn't fear you. I just have no reason too at this point in time. I am no threat to you or Ciel. I actually respect you both quite alot."  
Sebastian looked at her in slight surprise, "Really?"  
She looked to him, "I don't like liars so I try not to lie to much. I won't ever lie to you or Ciel, but I can't tell you everything I know either. I don't know what kind of effects it will have and they could be very bad."  
"I will keep that in mind," he said with his pleasant smile.

In Ciel's study they sat with a chess board between them. Amber was right in her statement she was good at chess. They moved their pieces around the squares carefully.  
"So how much do you know Amber?" Ciel spoke as sat a his black bishop on its new square.  
She leaned over studying the 'battlefield', "Enough for you to have the need to kill me but more to be of use to you ensuring my survival." She moved her white rook to guard her king more closely.  
He looked over the field and moved a pawn, "That doesn't give me much."  
Amber moved and took his bishop with her knight, "You and Sebastian have a 'concordant' of sorts. He will help you help you with something if he gets some of your's in return. The 'signature' of the 'concordant' sit on your right eye and his left hand. Depending on your plans tomorrow depends on what I can offer as information."  
Ciel froze in place as he took in her words. As he composed herself, "Sebastian, what are my plans for tomorrow?"  
His living shadow of a butler answered, "You will have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the history of the Roman Empire and Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying a visit in the evening."

Amber tilted her head to the side, "I am that early? This is simple then." Her eyes turned to Ciel as her face became serious, her hands linked together over her stomach, "You will play a game with Mr. Damiano to which her will fall to three ill fates. Bewitched by the eyes of the dead, lose a leg in the enchanted forest and burned by raging flames." She gave a pleasant smile tilting her head, "Each will come very true in a shape and form."  
Ciel looked at her carefully, "You are sure of this?"  
She shrugged her shoulders, "I am not sure, mainly because if my being here may change an outcome. But if I stay out of the way I am fairly certain it will go just as I said."  
"Then I ask you to stay in your room tomo-"  
"If I stay in the stables looking over Teivel should cause no change in the outcome. Plus it will give him time to be better acquainted with me."  
Ciel nodded, "Very well. We will see how useful you really are then."


	4. A Day of Surprises

_Humans are strange creatures, the woman named Amber, even more so._

Sebastian was getting ready for the day when he heard Amber walking down the hall. He blinked and checked his silver pocket watch. It was a good hour before the sun would be up. He decided to see what the strange time travel was up too. She traveled down the hall unaware of the crimson eyes studying her. Her body covered by grey sweat pants and the yellow and black hoodie of T. Law from another of her favorite animes. Her ears hand her earphones plugged into her ears blocking out the world with her music. She danced down the sliding in her socks smiling like an idiot.

When she found the kitchen, actually finding it with ease despite the maze of a manor. She pulled out some ingredients and stocked up the old stove. She was mixing up the batter for pancakes when she found some chocolate. She grinned like the devil and took a block and began cutting it into small pieces. She wiped the pieces off the cutting board into the bowl with the knife. As she began to whisk it all together she began to shameless sing the song that was flowing into her ears, 'Lucky Strike' by Maroon 5.

She continued her singing and little hip swaying as she cooked up a five stack of her choc chip pancakes pancakes.  
"What are you doing?"  
Amber turned around with a jump, spatula ready to strike. In the door way of the kitchen stood the demon. Seeing it was him she lowered her 'weapon' with a frown. She pulled out of her earphones glaring intensely at him.  
"You, you jackass, scared the living daylights out of me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
He gave a smirk that was slightly sadistic, "Not at this moment."  
She turned back to her cooking, "Making breakfast since I will be spending the day with Teivel since you must know."  
He moved towards her, "What are you making? I am unaware of this dish."  
Amber grinned, "Something of my time. Choc chip pancakes. Unfortunately I doubt you have cream so I can't make whipped cream to go with it."  
He smiled, "Maybe I can be of assistance."  
Amber nodded, "If you have cream whisk it until it if light and fluffy. And if you have strawberries they will go with it as well."

After a few moments, Amber now sat at the little table in the kitchen enjoy her pancakes with a glass of milk, whipped cream and strawberries.  
Sebastian cleaned up the little mess that was made, "I didn't know you could sing."  
Amber narrowed her eyes, "No, you don't know that."  
He smiled, "But I heard you."  
She pointed her knife at him, "You heard nothing and will never speak of it again." She turned back to her breakfast, "I only sing when I am alone. I was unaware I was being _stalked_. Granted, yes, I should have none better being in a house with you." She sipped her milk, "But I won't make the same mistake twice."  
She finished up her breakfast and washed her dishes herself. She looked at him, "Do tell the other servants not to disturb me in the stables today. Not even if it is lunch time. And if you can bring my 'Lord' attire when Mr. Damiano has left it would be appreciated."  
He smiled, "But of coarse _Lord_ Von Tously. Anything else?"  
Amber smiled, "Yes. Do go easy on those three, they will only be trying to help and in the end it works out fine." With that, Amber left for a day in the stables.

It was around lunch time and Amber was trimming and shoeing Teivel. Her music blaring once again through her ears as she was focused on her task. Nails for the shoes between her lips her brow in a heavy sweat. Teivel was behaving having her spent all morning building a bond of trust between them. Teivel gave a rumble of a low whiny causing Amber to pause in her nailing.  
She pulled a earphone out of her ear, "Sebastian."  
"I see you made true on that statement," his voice full of amusement.  
She continued to hammer the nail in straight before twisting off the point end now sticking throw the hoof, "After this mornings little scare I decided to limit my chances of having a heart attack."  
He sat a tray down, "I brought you some lunch and tea. Smoked Salmon with a nice sauce. The tea is Earl Gray... I didn't know you could tend to horses so well."  
Amber smiled, "I grew up around them. I learnt to ride before I could walk. Mind you I have never had a Clydesdale. I had Quarter Horses, Stock Horses and Thoroughbreds. There was an Appaloosa and an Arabian mix in there too."

Sebastian frowned slightly, "I don't know some of those breeds."  
Amber nodded as she rasped off and filed down the outer hoof the fit the shoe better, "Not surprise. Don't know if they are around yet." She sat Teivel last hoof to be done down and stood cracking her back. She moved over the the food and sat down on a barrel.  
"You can go back if you want. I am sure you have better things to be doing instead of chit chatting with me," Amber said in a knowing, taunting tone.  
At that moment there was a sound of a clatter and crash heard by Sebastian causing him to sigh, "You are quite right." And with that Amber was left on her own with her mighty steed.

It wasn't until late that evening when Sebastian returned to the stables, only to find the _Lord_ dozing against the mighty black as night beast laying behind her back. He smirked as Teivel gave a low whiny once again, Amber scrunched her face slightly and opened her eyes carefully. She pulled her glasses from her pocket and slipped them onto her face.  
"Sebastian. I am guessing I was right or I would be dead right now correct?"  
He smiled and held out her _Lord_ attire, "Correct."  
She stood up taking it from him. She sat in down on a barrel and used some rain water to clean her hands and face.  
"I will be out in a moment after I change."  
Sebastian gave a little bow and stepped out.

In the Earl's study once again, the two sat over the chess board continuing their game from the night before.  
"So you were correct in your assumption," The earl said with an slightly amused tone.  
Amber moved the left rook taking a pawn, "I had a feeling I would be. I did nothing to change the outcome by telling you anything major."  
Ciel moved taking one of her bishops, "Will you tell me things to help me in my cases and _research_ as you so kindly put it."  
Amber studied the field carefully before sitting back, "I can see my losing this game already.. You are really the Lord of Games. And yes I will help you on your cases and other such things. But if I do not share something it is because it is too big for me too and if I were to share it, it might bring about a worse outcome." She moved a knight back to move onto the defense.  
Ciel nodded, "That can be understood."

The game continued until Amber was placed into check mate with only a knight and her king on the board. She sighed picking up the white knight and turned it in her hand.  
Her tired forest eyes studied the piece slowly, "I don't like the colour white. Too clean for my tastes..." She smirked slightly, "But I supposed compared to Sebastian I am at least a little bit brighter." She picked up one black knight still on the board and sat them both next to the black king. She bowed her head and showed an open palm, "Long live the Dark King."  
With that, she stood and headed to bed yawning. Sebastian smiled as he readied the young Master for bed as well.


	5. Challenge of a Rat

_"Long live the Dark King."_

In a dark game room of the Phantomhive estate sat all the _guests_ of the household. Up against a wall a woman covered in red, by her sized a gentleman with a sandwich in a chair. On the couch sat a closed eye Chinese man with quiet little tigress of a woman on his lap. At the end of the snooker table stood a well trimmed gentleman with brown hair, to the side of the table was cigar smoking dirty blonde. Further to the side sat two chairs, one holding the small frame of the Earl, the other holding the slightly taller _cousin_ Lord Tously.

The noise of the servants outside outside trying to catch the rats traveled through the door.  
"Quite a commotion going out there, It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well," Sir Randall's voice held distaste towards the Earl as he moved the cigar smoking gentleman taking his place.  
The gentleman eating his sandwich spoke up, "Speaking of which, how long will you let the vermin run wild? Filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them, don't you think?"  
Lau's voice carried around the room, "And someone will. He is just waiting for the opportune moment."  
"Indeed. He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?" She held a sense of pride to it.  
Ciel lifted his head in a smug manner, "I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that I'll miss." He turned to his cousin, "What about you Lord Tously? You haven't taken a single shot."  
Amber smirked, "I knew the outcome of this game before it began. So why step in when the final shot will be a good one."

"That's all very well, but when will you handle the problem?" Sir Randall asked with an irritated tone.  
Ciel smiled smugly teasing the man, "Any time you like. The rats will come soon come looking for their forbidden cheese, and I hold the key to the storehouse."  
A soft grunt came from Vanel as he took his shot sinking the white ball into a pocket.  
"What a vulture!" Randall's voice held even more hatred towards the boy.  
Amber spoke in at that moment her voice holding utter dislike, "Sir. Randall, I'd be careful how you smear my cousin's family name."  
Vanel laughed and spoke in his Italian accent, "Ha, you're in trouble now, Randall. What next, Lord Phantomhive?"  
Ciel stood as he moved to the end of the table, "It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think? How soon can you secure the payment?"  
"Tonight, I'll have it by then," Sir Randall's voice had a since of defeat to it.  
Ciel sat up on the table and leaned over aiming his cue, "Then I'll send a carriage for you later. We can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?"

The man with a sandwich spoke up slightly shocked, "You passed your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?"  
Ciel spoke in his smugness once again, "Naturally."  
"Careful, or your greed will undo you," Sir Randall spoke with his normal distaste once again.  
Ciel bared the slightly of smirks as he took the shot sinking the red ball then the black, "Am I undone?"

In the drawing room after the main _guests_ had left the drawing room was filled with Lau with Ran-Mao in his lap once more sipping the tea, Madam Red sitting off on side, Amber by Ciel's side sipping the tea and Ciel relaxing in a chair beside her. Of coarse there stood Sebastian and by the door Grell.  
Sebastian spoke in a pleasant voice, "We have a special Darjeeling blend to offer from Fortnum & Mason today."  
"Smells lovely. Tea can be excellent when made well," Lau commented in his lazy tones.  
"Grell," Madam Red spoke in a stern voice causing said man to jump.  
He spoke in a slightly nervous manner, "Ah, yes, my lady?"  
"Learn something from Sebastian."  
He bowed his head with a yes ma'am.  
She looked to Sebastian, "Just look at him." She began rubbing his _lower_ back causing the all so classy butler to flatter, "I mean, his physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city."

Amber stifled a chuckle before setting down her tea so she didn't spill. The sound caused Madam Red to looked to her.  
"Ah yes, Lord Tously-"  
She smiled at her, "Amber is fine, Madam Red. Save titles for formal things."  
She smiled, "Amber then. Where did you say you were from again? I can't place your accent."  
"Scotland originally. Though I have always had a bit of an odd accent or so my friends say."  
"And how are you related to my loving Nephew again?"  
Ciel cleared his throat, "Madam Red."  
She looked to him, "I am just asking darling."  
Amber nodded, "It is quite alright. Ciel and I are cousin three times removed. The blood relation is weak but to me it doesn't matter. He is my family and I will be here for him."

Ciel decided now was time to change the subject. Amber frowned as she started getting a headache from Lau and Red's arguing. She stood leaving with Ciel into the corridor. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes as Ciel was mumbling to himself as the servants turned up a storm around them. Amber heard Sebastian talking.  
" Master. Today's dessert is a deep-dish pie prepared with flesh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?"  
Ciel's voice sounded tried, "Bring it to my study. I'm done here."  
Sebastian bowed his head, "Certainly, my lord. And you Lord Tously?"  
She continued to rub her eyes, "I am getting a headache, I will sit in with Ciel." She turn leaving with the Earl, "I feel like I should be remembering something but I can't think with this blasted headache."  
Ciel's closed the door of his study behind them, "Well at least now we'll finally get some peace and quiet."  
Then the both suddenly had a cloth over their mouths causing the world to go black.


	6. The Pig's Slaughter

_Smoke. She hated cigar and cigarette smoke._

The room had a desk, a phone and reeked of cigar smoke. Amber found it horrid. With her hands bound to her sides with belts. Her feet were unbound but only because she had twisted her ankle in an attempt to fight and the _pigs_ thought she couldn't do much now. She was a bit bloody and beating, her glasses cracked and twisted as they sat on her face. Beside her the Earl was in really no better condition.

She was mainly tuning out the conversation but when she heard one phrase that scent her into action.  
"Oh, I think they'll be alright. But you'd better hope your lap-dogs know how to fetch," Ciel's voice mocking in every sense of the word.  
As Valen moved to strike the boy Amber lent back and slammed a boot into his stomach. Valen ended up dropping his cigar which she caught in her mouth getting to her feet quickly. She charged forward and slammed to burning end of the cigar into his slightly opened shirt against the skin. Valan gave a slight painful grunt before slamming a fist into Amber face sending her to the ground and stomping on her a few times.  
"Dam brat! You just sit there and be a good kid!"  
He moved to the phone, "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

A bit later the phone rang back, "What do you mean you missed? You are complete idiots! Never should have hired-a scum like you. Just get back here."  
There was a pause, "Oh, what's-a wrong? You little girl see a bear in the woods?" Valen gave a bit of a laugh before starting to get concerned when they screamed.  
"What is it? Did someone fined you? Talk to me... That's it! I'd have enough of your games already.." The sound of more screams and a crash came through the phone, "Uh, hello? What's happened?"  
Amber sung softly before Ciel could speak, "Weasel a'hunting in the woods, it wasn't very legal. The Dog and I caught his goods, Pop goes the Weasel."  
Amber grunted as she was stomped on more, but Ciel laughed causing him to get a beating under the boot as well, "Just shut your mouth, you damn brat!" Vanel moved back to the phone, "You listen to me! If one of you don't answer right now, I swear I will kill you!"

Sebastian's voice came through the phone, "Hello."  
Vanel's voice snapped at it, "Who is this?"  
"Pardon me, but I represent the Phantomhive estate. I was wondering if my master might be available." Vanel stuttered and stumbled trying to find his voice, "Hello, is anyone there? Hello?"  
"Woof/Neigh," Where the sounds giving by the two captives on the ground.  
Vanel's face deadpanned before Sebastian spoke, "Very good, young master. I will come to get you both momentarily."  
And with that the phone went dead.

Vanel went into full panic mode ordering everyone to man the place and not let anything in. Amber smiled as blood dribbled from her mouth.  
"It isn't going to work..." Her voice was a sing song tone. Mocking the Italian.  
Valen kicked her in the side again, "Shut you mouth you fucking English Pig!."  
She grunted as she felt her ribs crack, she felt her vision fuzzing from the consent betting.  
"I am sorry Ciel, if I didn't have a headache I would have remembered."  
Ciel smiled, "It is fine Amber. This will be over soon."  
"Wake me up when he stops playing dead..." She closed her eyes, "I don't want to miss seeing their faces..."

After a few minutes Amber was awake by the sound of gunshots. She sat up and leaned against the wall behind her. She watched as the demon fell to the ground. She was blocking out the _pig's_ taunting and teasing as he threatened to sell the Earl and herself off.  
Ciel recover from his slight shock, "All right, I'm tired of messing around. How much longer are you planning to play dead?"  
Amber grinned opening her calm forestry eye on the butler as he began to twitch.  
"Not long."  
Valen was stuttering out fragments of a sentence as Sebastian got up, "Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be.. They can shoot so many more bullets now." He hacked up the bloody bullets in her her hands. Amber closed her eyes scrunching her face at the sound. "Perhaps you'd like these back?"  
Amber opened her eyes again as Vanel barked orders in fear. Sebastian merely threw the bullets back and complained about his ruined tail coat.

Amber closed her eyes once more and focused solely on her breathing. She felt she had a few cracked ribs, her ankle was throbbing and the room still smelled like cigar smoke. She wanted some rest some peace and quiet so she tuned out the sound around her. She felt Sebastian come and pick her up and sat her on the arm of the chair Ciel was now sitting in unbound.  
"What about you Lord Von Tously? Are you feeling well?" he asked as he torn the bindings away.  
Amber opened her slowly, "Nothing I won't live through but I will need help standing for a few days and I don't have my cane."  
Sebastian smiled and nodded, "This will be over shortly."  
Amber nodded and sat back to watch the show of the demon slaughtering the pig. She closed her eyes as she was drifted into a soft steady sleep trying to ignore the pain.


	7. Pretty, Pink and Classic

_Cats are such cunning creatures, but did you know that they could dance._

Ciel and his trusted butler had gone out to get a replacement cane. When they returned, they returned to find that the inside of the mansion had being vandalized with ribbons, streamers and other such _cute_ things. It left the Earl and the Demon utterly speechless. The servants charged into the main entrance like a storm going on about a crazed woman and Lord Tously. They all moved to the neighboring room to find Grell hanging himself him. However what drew there eyes the most was sweet little Lady Lizzie in a cute pink dress and Amber in her normal Lord attire but with what appeared as a black cat tail attached to her belt. Not to mention the hidden matching cat ears under her top hat.

Amber was dancing around Lizzie singing a song slightly modified to fit the times better.  
 _"Oh Lizzie you're shining,  
like a blue hope diamond.  
And they don't make you like they used to.  
You're never going outta style."_

Lizzie giggled softly as she clapped.  
 _"Oh pretty Lizzie,  
this world might've gone crazy.  
The way you save him,  
who could blame him,  
when you just wanna make him smile."_

 _"He wanna thrill you like Michael,  
He wanna kiss you like Prince.  
You'll get it on like Marvin Gaye,  
Like Hathaway.  
Write a song for you like this."_

Amber took over her hat showing the ears as she began to dance with Lizzie grinning.  
 _"You're over his head,  
his outta his mind,  
thinking he was born in the wrong time.  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic,  
Lizzie you're so classic.  
Lizzie you're so classic.  
Lizzie you,  
Lizzie you're so classic."_

Amber pulled the white rose from her jacket pocket and slipped it into the hair of the pretty blonde.  
 _"Four dozen roses,  
anything for you to notice.  
All the ways to serenade you,  
doing it Sinatra style."_

Amber linked arms with Lizzie and paraded her around the room. _  
"He'll pick you up in a Cadillac,  
Like a gentleman bring glamour back.  
Keep it reel to reel in the way he feels,  
he could walk you down the isle."_

 _"He wanna thrill you like Michael,  
He wanna kiss you like Prince.  
You'll get it on like Marvin Gaye,  
Like Hathaway.  
Write a song for you like this."_

 _"You're over his head,  
his outta his mind,  
thinking he was born in the wrong time.  
It's love on rewind.  
Everything's throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like that).  
Outta his league,  
Old school chic,  
Like a move star,  
On the silver screen.  
One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic,  
Lizzie you're so classic.  
Lizzie you're so classic.  
Lizzie you're so classic."_

Amber moved back letting Lizzie stand in the middle of the room as she complemented the lady.  
 _"Lizzie you're class and Lizzie you're sic.  
Never met a girl like you ever 'till we met.  
A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's.  
Got him tripping out like sixties  
Hippies, Queen of the discotheque  
70's dream and an 80's best.  
Hepburn, Beyonce, Marilyn, Massive.  
Lizzie you're timeless, you're so classic."_

Amber came back to her waltzing her around the room.  
 _"You're over his head,  
his outta his mind,  
thinking he was born in the wrong time.  
It's love on rewind.  
Everything's throwback-ish (I kinda like it, like that).  
Outta his league,  
Old school chic,  
Like a move star,  
On the silver screen.  
You're one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic,  
Lizzie you're so classic.  
Lizzie you're so classic.  
Lizzie you're so classic."_

Amber turned her to face Ciel with a dangerous grin. Lizzie grinned and charge forwards with a squeal.  
"Ciel, your cousin is so much fun!" She squealed as she tackled him into a hug.

 ***** The song is Classic by MKTO. I do not own it in any shape of form.


	8. Dancing and Silly Thoughts

Ciel sat in his office glaring at _Lord_ Amber Von Tously, who was still in the cat ear and tail looking over the book shelf. He was irked that Amber did not warn him that she didn't warn him that Lizzie was coming over.  
"... Glaring at me will not chance the outcome. You are merely wasting energy you could be putting to better use... It is your own fault for not taking me into town." She slowly traced over the mostly new looking books tilting her head ever so slightly to read the titles.  
"You still should have told me," He frowned.  
She smirked, "I will remember in the future. Truth be told, I forgot about this incident. Was one I never really enjoyed."  
A polite quiet double knock sounded on the door followed silky voice, "Young Master?"  
She beamed with and grin and moved to sit in a comfy chair across from his desk, "This bit however, I adored."

Ciel frowned deeply and called in his servant. She watched the scene unfold before her of Demon coaxing the Earl into dancing. They tried to waltz about the room. Amber could no longer contain herself and was soon covering her mouth to try and cover her giggles.  
Ciel turned snapping at her, "Stop laughing! It is not like you could do better!"  
She grinned, "Actually I can." She stood up, "I have both trained as a female and male parts of dancing in classical things. It was required for some school dances. Personally though I find waltzing boring and dull. Too slow and not nearly as some of the other dances I know." She waved her hand, "Here, no offence to Sebastian, but he isn't a well suited partner nor teacher for this situation."  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "I beg you pardon Lord Tously, but I am an excellent dancer. I-"  
She turned to him, "I do not doubt your skills in any format Sebastian. But Ciel will need a different approach to this." She turned her gaze back to Ciel, "Now Ciel when facing a murder do you do so with confidence or cowardice?"  
Ciel frowned straighten his shoulder, "I you implying I am a coward."  
"When it comes to dancing yes," she held out her for his smirking, "Prove me wrong."

Ciel stepped forward with pride and honour on the line and took charge with ease. He began dance with her carefully still a bit unsure, he went to lower his gaze.  
"You lower your head, and you submit Ciel. Head high, be definite. You like being in control, remain so. Move your dance partner around the floor like a chess piece on the board."  
His head snapped back up into place as he seemed to get the hang of it.  
"Very good, now smile like you have just gotten all you little pieces where you want them."  
He gave a now knowing smirk.  
She grinned, "Very good. You proved me wrong. You are no coward when it comes to dancing." She stopped them and stepped bowing.  
Ciel looked at her, "...Don't expect a thank you."  
She grinned, "I only expect you to dance with you Fiancee and let her be happy with you for a moment. After all every girl as a secret dream of dancing with someone they care for." With that she moved back into the chair cutting herself a piece of the cake and eating it.

* * *

The ball went off without a hitch, no ring throwing. No mishaps. All smiles and loving dancing. By the end of it all, Lizzie was sent home, Ciel put the bed, the servants cleaned and returned to there rooms. Amber however had changed out of her _Lord_ attire and sat in the grass of the rose maze looking up at the stars. She was wearing nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts, completely for going _decency_ of the era.

"... Sebastian I know you are watching... Why not come talk with me?" she spoke calmly. She had her arms wrapped around one knee, the other leg bent like it would be if she was siting cross-legged. Her head was lent to study the stars, "If you are worried about the indecency of my attire, know that this is actually quite modest of my time and you won't be offending me in any sort of way..."  
He moved from the shadows to her side, "Why are you out her Miss Amber?"  
She smiled softly and turn gaze to him, "Thinking..." Her gaze retreated to the stars, "About silly things I have no control over."  
He smirked, "Then why think of them if you can do nothing about them?"  
She chuckled softly lowering her gaze to the ground, "Because they are still interesting thoughts..."

She stood up and dusted herself of, "Humans are odd creatures aren't they? We can be killed by almost everything. The air we breathe, the food we eat, things we need to survive can kill us. Yet we are strong enough to survive despite it. We can have so much will and strength... But it could all be shattered in a single insignificant moment... We are hopeful... And hopeless..." She turned her gaze back up to the stars.  
"That is a very interesting thought indeed," he watched her closely. "May I asked what brought it on?"  
She smiled softly, "I think about this often on starry nights. It is just something I do..." She turned to him smirking, "And I meant what I said before. I don't doubt any of your skills, you are for the moment, Sebastian Michaelis, The one Hell of a Butler of the Phantomhive Estate."


End file.
